User talk:Localhost00
Hi, good to see you back, I really like what you are doing with the style sheets. Have you thought about a custom logo and favicon too? You just need to upload them as wiki.png (max 155x135px) and favicon.ico (16x16px). I think they make a big difference to the look of a Wikia. Regards -- sannse (talk) 10:37, 9 April 2006 (UTC) Can't Upload I go to http://en.math.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload and get this message: The upload directory (/home/wikicities/cities/math/images) is not writable by the webserver. Localhost00 17:30, 9 April 2006 (UTC)localhost00 : Hi, we are having some issues from the upgrade to MediaWiki 1.7 (yep, we skipped 1.6). This looks like one of them. I've reported it to Jason, so hopefully it will be gone soon -- sannse (talk) 18:59, 10 April 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry about that Localhost00, it's fixed now. -- sannse (talk) 19:46, 11 April 2006 (UTC) Adminship Hi. I never acknowledged your giving me admin (sysop) status here last month. I'd actually been thinking about asking for it, but then figured there was a lot I could do around here without it, so I just let it go. I was eventually going to ask for it, though. So, thanks for anticipating my request. - dcljr 05:17, 5 August 2006 (UTC) The founder who wasn't there I think it would be a good idea for you to put some content on your user page explaining who you are — at the very least, that you're the founder of this wiki, a bureaucrat and an administrator, if nothing else (i.e., personal info). It would also be helpful, if you want, to provide a linik to your user page on the Central Wikia (assuming you have one). - dcljr 05:28, 5 August 2006 (UTC) Sock puppet Mathsturbator might be a sock puppet of 43. :No I certainly am not!!!--Mathsturbator 00:35, 30 November 2006 (UTC) User:Dcljr has been deleting my articles, despite them being mathematically accurate and rather enlightening. As beaurocrat would you care to deal with this rascal in a suitable manner. Thankyou very much indeed--Mathsturbator 19:31, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :I must agree with Dcljr's decision to remove your articles. Until you choose to utilize proper semantics, regardless of how accurate your content, your contributions do not meet our expectations. Localhost00 00:17, 10 December 2006 (UTC)localhost00 Still here? Hey, are you still around? I see you haven't edited since the spring... - dcljr 06:41, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :I'm still here, if only once in a while. I have been keeping busy lately. :Localhost00 04:28, 22 September 2007 (UTC)localhost00 Vandalism Might be time to install the ConfirmAccount extension. - dcljr 23:35, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Tiny math Is it just me, or have the images shrunk to a tiny size? Maybe I'm just used to Wikipedia's size, but I could've sworn the math here didn't used to be this tiny.... - dcljr 11:10, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Adminship (2) Wow, I didn't even ask for it. Thanks! --'恋こいする' 00:26, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight problems There seems to be a problem with the Wikia Spotlight feature on this wikia (upper right corner in default skin). I noticed a couple of days ago, and then again just now, that it's creating links such as: : http://memory-alpha.org/http://memory-alpha.org/ Which obviously doesn't work very well. Problem is, it doesn't always happen that way. For example, right now I'm looking at a Spotlight for "Joepedia" that's offering a correct URL: : http://gijoe.wikia.com/ I assume I should just report this to Wikia Central, but I figured I'd report it to you first, in case you have some other idea. - dcljr 10:10, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that looks like a problem for Wikia Central. Localhost00 21:49, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Left and right I (think I) have noticed that you like to use \left and \right a lot in your TeX. Note that you almost never have to actually specify these qualifiers, unless the meaning of the next symbol is ambiguous, or the size of the grouping symbols needs to be increased (for example, around a large fraction expression) and you want TeX to choose the size. In particular, : f\left(x\right) can be streamlined as simply : f(x). Most other instances of grouping symbols also do not require \left and \right. - dcljr 23:02, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Background Whoa... I must say, I don't like the darker background color. - dcljr 19:54, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Part of speech of article titles Please see my comment at Mathematics talk:Guidelines#Part of speech (and please respond there, if you wish). I don't think we should rigorously adhere to the nouns-for-titles convention of Wikipedia. I'll add more comments there later (tomorrow??) to flesh out my ideas a little more. - dcljr 19:38, 8 September 2008 (UTC) New skin Please see Forum:Mathematics Wikia#New skin. - dcljr 06:02, 30 October 2008 (UTC) How? Hi, how did you get to customise the image and the background? Dimension10 (talk) 14:37, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :I seem to recall that I did it all via ' '. — SpikeToronto 06:52, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :: Oh, I see you can upload a custom images there too! [[User:Dimension10|'Dimension10']] \left(\right. ''Talk'' \cdot \left. \right) 06:58, August 25, 2013 (UTC) . Hey, I'm a new user who loves math. I'm really passionate about it and want to help your wiki alot. -Phoenixbender Rights Hi. Regarding these rights changes, why did those two accounts deserve those rights? — Jeff G. ツ 00:29, April 5, 2016 (UTC)